Doble Sentido
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][One-Shot] — ¿M-Meterás eso en la boca de Juvia? — Abre la boca Juvia. — ¡P-Pero eso está demasiado grande, Juvia no podrá digerirlo todo en su garganta! Erza era quien tenía la boca desencajada al escuchar todo eso, Gray estaba obligando a Juvia a hacer algo que no quería. [Continuación de: "Detrás de la Puerta"]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Doble Sentido ****—**

**By: Felli Loss**

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**E**n la ciudad de Magnolia, la maga de poderes estelares Lucy Heartfilia caminada por las calles rumbo al gremio de Fairy Tail, se había enterado que su amiga Juvia cogió un resfriado y la razón por la cual iba al gremio, era para pedirle ayuda a Mirajane con alguna receta medicinal o algo para hacer que la maga de agua se sintiera mejor.

Abrio las puertas principales para después buscar a mayor de los hermanos Strauss, a quien localizo entre las mesas del gremio sirviendo bebidas a los magos.

— Mira-san. — la rubia se acerco a la joven rápidamente. — Me alegro que estas aquí.

— ¿Pasa algo Lucy? — la peliblanca notó algo de preocupación en el rostro de la maga estelar.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Lucy? — pregunto Erza quien estaba con los demás del equipo, sentados en una mesa cerca de donde estaban las chicas.

— Erza…

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia Lucy? — de nuevo insistió Mirajane para saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Conoces algún remedio medicinal para curar un resfriado? — pregunto Lucy esperando una respuesta positiva.

— ¿Estas enferma? ¿O se trata de otra persona? — pregunto la Strauss dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

— Juvia es quien está enferma. — declaró la maga algo preocupada. — Fui a verla esta mañana y la note muy pálida y débil. Creo que el resfriado fue por exponerse mucho al frio en aquella misión.

— Ven, vamos a buscar algo en la biblioteca. — ambas jóvenes se alejaron dejando al equipo.

— Pobre Juvia-san, al menos por estos días descansara, utilizo mucha fuerza física, así como también bastante poder mágico. — menciono Wendy teniendo en sus manos un vaso con Zumo de frutas.

— Esperemos que se recupere pronto. — menciono el Exceed de color azul.

Gray quien se había mantenido callado durante la conversación, escuchaba atentamente a las charlas de sus amigos con respecto a la maga de agua, obviamente no lo admitiría, pero estaba preocupado por la peliazul, tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo.

Sin decir nada el Devil Slayer se levanto y en silencio se fue yendo del gremio, mientras que sus amigos miraban su marchar.

— ¿Y ahora a este que le pasa? — pregunto Natsu algo fastidiado por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

Por otra parte Erza dio una sonrisa. — No debemos preocuparnos por Gray.

— ¿Eh? — dijeron los chicos sin entender nada.

**ღ**

Lucy y Mirajane estaban en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail, revisando un antiguo libro de remedios medicinales, buscaban con gran concentración alguna receta que ayudara con el resfriado de Juvia.

— Ve esto, quizás sea de ayuda. — Lucy vio en una página de ese enorme libro de relieve rojo, una receta para un te curativo que se preparaba a base de plantas medicinales que afortunadamente tenían en la bodega de abajo.

— Muy bien, tenemos que prepararlo cuanto antes. — Mirajane se sintió aliviado al saber que había una cura. — Debemos ir a preparar el té.

— Tal parece que ya no será necesario. — escucharon la voz de Erza y la vieron entrar al salón. — Juvia está en buenas manos.

— ¿Juvia ya se recuperó? — pregunto la maga estelar teniendo en sus brazos aquel pesado libro.

— Tal parece que Gray fue con Juvia, conociéndolo en este preciso momento podría estar en Fairy Hills. — Erza se mostraba satisfecha de que Gray diera el siguiente paso, tratando mas a Juvia y demostrando mas su preocupación por ella.

— Seria buena idea que vayamos a verlos. — sugirió Titania adelantándose por unos cuantos pasos.

Las chicas fueron rumbo a Fairy Hills para asegurarse de que Gray estuviera cuidando bien de Juvia. Una vez que llegaron a los dormitorios, recorrían los pasillos esperando que las cosas estuvieran en orden.

— Solo por esta vez perdono a Gray por haber entrado. — menciono la pelirroja estando al frente del grupo.

— Recuerdo la última vez que Natsu entro, Erza estaba hecha una fiera. — dio una risita la peliblanca al recordarlo.

Se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando a la habitación de Juvia, pero conforme iban aumentando los pasos, unos extraños ruidos hicieron que se detuvieran.

— G-Gray-sama… — era la voz de Juvia, pero las chicas notaron que ese era un ligero gemido.

— Tranquila Juvia, pronto te pondrás bien. — y en efecto Gray estaba con ella, pero… ¿a que se refería con eso?

— ¿M-Meterás eso en la boca de Juvia? — se notaba algo de nerviosismo en la delicada voz de Juvia.

_¡¿Meter qué?! — ese era el pensamiento de Erza al escuchar esas palabras, no puede ser posible que ellos estén…_

— Abre la boca Juvia.

— ¡P-Pero eso está demasiado grande, Juvia no podrá digerirlo todo en su garganta!

Lucy y Mirajane cubrieron su boca con las manos para evitar gritar, por estar escuchando todo eso se habían puesto rojas de vergüenza, sus amigos estaban en un momento intimo y lo que tenían que hacer era retirarse para darles privacidad.

— ¿Acaso Gray esta…? — le susurro Lucy a la albina quien no quitaba la vista de la puerta.

— No me importa ¡trágatela! — la voz de Gray se notaba algo molesta y después comenzaron a escucharse unos cuantos gruñidos de parte suya, mientras los sonidos de la cama se hacían presentes.

— Joder Juvia, trágatela. — Gray seguía insistiendo. — Ni que estuviera tan grande.

— ¿Grande? ¡Es inmenso! — Juvia dio un grito y luego un gemido. — Ah, Gray-sama deténgase.

— ¡Si es necesario te obligare!

— ¡J-Juvia no podrá tragársela toda!

Erza era quien tenía la boca desencajada al escuchar todo eso, Gray estaba obligando a Juvia a hacer algo que no quería y peor aún, que su amiga estaba enferma.

¡Ahora si Gray va a pagar por lo que está haciendo!

— ¡Erza, no! — las chicas trataban de detenerla, pero ella alcanzo la puerta y…

— ¡Gray, maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a…?!

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro, sus dos acompañantes no resistieron más y cayeron al suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Juvia estaba recostada en su cama, mientras que Gray estaba encima de Juvia, aprisionando las muñecas de la maga de agua hacia arriba, mientras que en su otra mano se podía notar una pastilla blanca que estaba cerca de la boca de Juvia.

— ¿Erza? — Gray se asusto un poco, pero manteniendo la posición en la que estaba.

— ¿E-Erza-san? ¿P-Pasa algo? — Juvia dio una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la mirada sombría de su compañera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto la Scarlet señalándolos lentamente con el dedo índice.

— Tratando de hacer que Juvia se tome esta pastilla. — decía el alquimista de hielo forcejeando de nuevo con la peliazul quien apretaba la boca.

— Gray-sama, Juvia ya le dijo que está muy grande. — Juvia no podía creer que su amado fuera algo terco.

De repente Gray recibió un fuerte golpe que lo envió al otro extremo de la habitación, dejándolo en K.O mientras que Erza caía al suelo desmayada.

— ¡Gray-sama!

— ¡Erza! — Lucy y Mira reaccionaron y fueron a ayudar a la joven de cabellos escarlatas.

**ღ**

Gray abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la maga de agua que se mostraba muy preocupada. — ¿Juvia?

— Por fin despierta Gray-sama. — la chica respiró aliviada al ver que su amado había despertado.

— ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza. — el pelinegro llevo una mano a su nuca y se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en la cama de la joven Loxar.

— ¿No lo recuerda? Erza-san le encestó un enorme golpe que lo envió al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer? — inconscientemente Gray se acerco a Juvia y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

— ¿G-Gray-sama? — se sonrojo como un tomate mientras sentía como los brazos de Gray la abrazaban de una manera protectora y no hizo más que ocultar su rostro en el pecho del mago.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — pregunto refiriéndose a su resfriado, a lo que la chica solo negó con la cabeza y se aferró mas a él.

— Juvia se siente un poco mejor, porque Gray-sama esta aquí.

Gray evito la mirada mientras sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco, típico de un Tsundere.

**ღ**

Por su parte Erza estaba recostada en una especie de asiento alargado ¿estaba en un psicólogo? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Bueno era normal estar un poco traumada por lo que paso hace un rato, aun a pesar de leer aquellas revistas eróticas, la verdad no estaba preparada para algo así, así que necesitaba la ayuda de un especialista.

— Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

El especialista en psicología: El Gran Happy

— Veras Happy, te contare mi relato, todo comenzó esta mañana cuando…

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss


End file.
